


Baked Goods

by Babe_Chan



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Aiden Pearce may have a slight crush on you, Aiden doesn't know how to handle your niceness, Awkward Conversations, Baking, Cake, Conversations, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Don't Have to Know Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Music, Kindness, Late Night Conversations, Neighbors, Other, Pie, Platonic Romance, Polite Reader is polite, Possible Romance, Quickest way to a person's heart is through their stomach, Smoking, Snacks & Snack Food, Strangers to Friends, Stress Baking, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had lived next door to the man for a few years, you weren't quite what he thought about you, and yet you're so sweet to him despite his elusive behavior.</p><p>If he was home you would bring him leftovers from your meals and sometimes just give him sweets.</p><p>Aiden couldn't wrap his mind around what made you so very nice and kind to him despite how he always kept to himself. </p><p>He honestly couldn't remember a time when you weren't bakery/cooking something up. Your cooking made the general area smell heavenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of humor and fluff, it's my extremely late birthday gift to myself. Also an extremely late Valentine's day fic for all you lovelies!  
> (My birthday was on the 16 of Feb)
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

You happened to like living in Chicago but that was mostly because of your neighbor, Aiden Pearce, and the strange relationship with him.

No, you weren't involved with him romantically or anything like that. He was just your neighbor that you had talked with on several occasions.

Now you had lived next door to him for a few years, though most of the time you just gave him a little smile and wave before returning to your apartment. 

 

You always had leftovers from your meals, being the nice neighbor that you were, and you would just knock on his door.

When he would open the door you just offered him a plate of food and smile. You just shrugged before explaining that you always had leftovers since you weren't used to cooking for just yourself.

Secretly you were sure that he was grateful for the meals since he didn't complain about it. Soon it became a regular thing, if he was home then you would bring him leftovers or baked goods.

The conversations between you two were brief, just small talk about how things were going, and then you both said your goodbyes.

 

If you weren't at home baking then you were busy with work, it was a plain job at the local convenient store that paid the bills and other necessities.

Aiden would sometimes comment on how tired you looked but you just gave him a little smile and told him that you had worked overtime.

 

You wished that you could get to know Aiden better but he was secretive about his personal and professional life.

So you never bothered to get closer to him, you both were just neighbors and sorta friends but more like acquaintances.

 

He was a good looking guy, strong build and seemed too smart for his own good, and you found it hard to believe that he was single.

 

Though the same thing could be said about you. Now it wasn't that you unappealing or anything like that.

It was just you had this habit of pushing possible love interests away. You didn't have time for romance and all that came with it.

 

Today was Valentine's day and once again you were single on supposedly the most romantic day out of the year.

Unfortunately your boss had the brilliant idea that since everyone else was in a relationship at your work that today you would handle the shifts for the day.

 

You didn't really care since it meant overtime and you could use the extra cash.

Though you were pretty sure that it was highly illegal for you to even work these many hours in one day.

Working at a convenient store wasn't that bad, sure you saw your fair share of strange people, and the hours were liveable at least.

 

Right now you were just waiting for any customers to come in. So far throughout the day different people came in to buy last minute gifts or something for themselves.

 

It was just after lunchtime as a man with a bandana covering his face walked in.

You just rolled your eyes as you reached under the counter to check for your gun. It was still there, also had shit to throw if need be.

 

"Welcome to the store," You flashed a fake smile as he approached the check out counter. "What can I get you?"

"Just a sec," The man with a familiar voice began before placing a bag of potato chips on the counter. "I'll take this."

"Will that be all?" You raised a brow at the lone bag of chips and smiled softly to him. "Happy Valentine's day...here you go, that'll be $1.84."

"Thanks, keep the change." He handed over two dollars before grabbing his chips. "Happy Valentine's day to you too."

"Welcome, have a nice day. Try to avoid the craziness that is Valentine's day." You beamed at the man before clearing your throat. "Hey before you go just be careful, there's been a few muggings near by and I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"You too, hopefully your partner will understand that you have work." His blue-grey eyes widened a little once he got a good look at you. "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself just fine."

"Oh no I'm single, but I'm fine with it. I'm sure that you can handle yourself." You leaned over the counter to check for any new customers before returning your attention back to the bandana wearing man. "You look familiar, have we met before? Nah probably not, I'd like to think that I would remember someone like you."

"I could have sworn that someone like you would have a boyfriend or something." He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "You just seem like the type of person that everyone wants to date."

 

You felt your cheeks heat up for a moment at his words. That was the first time you had ever been complimented by someone who wasn't your family. This guy was making you feel better about the crappy holiday.

 

"Well aren't you just the sweetest, seriously I'm really flattered by your words." You smiled at him and laughed. "I could say the same thing about my neighbor, he's a sweet guy, and I find it hard to believe that he is single."

 "Your neighbor? What's his name?" The man asked as you kept a little smile. "He must be something special for you to say that."

"His name is Aiden Pearce, he's been my neighbor for the last five years. Really good guy, sure he doesn't talk much." You just shrugged before laughing for a few seconds. "I don't know him very well but I enjoy his company, usually bring him leftovers from dinner since I'm not used to cooking for just myself."

"You seem like you care about him a lot, despite not really knowing him that well." He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Why aren't you used to cooking for just yourself?"

"He's the other person that's stayed at the complex as long as me." You admit with a soft smile and ran your fingers through your hair. "I used to live in a big family and I did most of the cooking, when I moved into my apartment I just never got used to it being just me."

"That makes sense, I'll see you later" The man gave you a curt nod as he headed to the door. "Happy Valentine's day again."

"I can't wait to talk again," You smiled widely as he left. "Maybe today isn't that bad after all."

 

The rest of your work day was uneventful and your evening shift was just as boring. It was late at night by the time you had gotten to your apartment complex, you had informed your boss that you taking the day off, and you were ready to go to bed.

That was until you saw your neighbor, Aiden, waiting outside of your apartment. You just shrugged before smiling at the man, something about him could bring a smile on your face.

 

"Hey there, what are you doing here?" You ask as you unlock the door and offer for him to follow you inside. "It's a little too cold to be waiting outside for me."

"You didn't come by like you normally do and I was a little bit worried about you." Aiden gave a little shrug and shut the door behind him. "What kept you out so late?"

"D'aww you were worried about me," You laughed as you kicked off your shoes and sat down at your small kitchen table. "My boss is an complete idiot and thought it was best for me to bust my ass because I'm the only single employee."

"That has to be against the law." Aiden sat across from you and frowned. "Forcing you to work that many hours in one day."

"It's cool, I'm just glad to be home." You yawned into your hand and rubbed your eyes in a childish manner. "Oh, I almost forgot about the cake I baked for you."

 

Aiden was about to protest against you getting up but you already grabbed the cake from the fridge, setting it on the table. 

The cake was simple, small, and looked like it was chocolate since it had chocolate frosting on it.

 

"Happy late Valentine's day," You smiled widely at him and held out two forks. "I hope you like German chocolate cake."

"You didn't have to do this, you look exhausted from work." Aiden reluctantly took the fork. "We could have this later , after you've gotten some sleep."

"I can manage," You started to eat the cake. "Besides this is the most time we've ever spent together."

 

Again Aiden was going to protest but figured that you wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

The rest of the night you both just engaged in idle chitchat and discovered that you had a lot in common.

Soon the small cake was gone, you had fallen asleep at the table, and Aiden carried you to your bed and tucked you in. He left a note on your nightstand and exited the apartment with a little smile on his lips.

You woke up the next day and looked around the room, that's when you saw the note, and read over it with a sleepy smile.

The note asked if you wanted to join him for coffee or something, it also had his number on it.

You hugged the note to your chest and smiled widely, this was the start of something beautiful whether it was romantic or not.

 

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
